cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Two Autograph Letters
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Two Autograph Letters is a Wizard quest released as the eigth quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Ultimate difficulty instead). Part 4 of ALICE/WAR had 2 story quests, Showdown and After the Ceasefire, that will be covered on Showdown -Side P.U.- and Showdown -Side K.o.J.-. Sometime after the events of Peace Union Clash, the adapter is suddenly approached by Katsu Kaishu, who mentions that this appears to be their second meeting. She introduces herself as the strategist of the Peace Union, and asks them to forgive her sudden intrusion. She says that they seem to have found themselves in quite a terrible situation with recent conflicts, and remarks that the adapter is probably quite familiar with the current state of things. Katsu Kaishu then says that the Peace Union, under Toshizo Hijikata's leadership, just want to ensure peace in ALICE, and then says that the Knights of Justice seem determined to continue having war. She says that a large-scale conflict seems unavoidable even to her at this point. She then mentions that Toshizo Hijikata thinks quite highly of the adapter, and has mentioned that the power of the adapter has been a true unifying force for users in ALICE, and that they have a crucial role in maintaining peace. Katsu Kaishu asks about their opposition, and asks if Arthur and the Knights of Justice view the adapter as anything more than a weapon to use against the Peace Union. She states that the Knights of Justice think only of conquest, and seek to use the adapter's power to take over ALICE and remake it in their vision. She then apologizes for getting so angry about the matter, and remarks that she hopes that she has made her point before stating that the adapter must understand already. She then takes out an official letter from Toshizo Hijikata and hands it to the adapter, before asking if they can count on the adapter supporting the Peace Union. However, the adapter thinks back to the warning that Schrödinger, as Cheshy, had given them: he warned that both sides would try to exploit the adapter's abilities for their own gain. Upon noticing the adapter's hesitation, Katsu Kaishu starts to get frustrated. She asks if something is wrong, and asks what reason there could possibly be for the adapter to hesitate at this point. Upon seeing that the adapter still has not chosen to side with the Peace Union, she calls them pathetic for being so indecisive. She then states that she now has her doubts about the adapter, and that it looks like they are no more than a coward hiding behind a title. When the adapter does not respond to her provocation, she challenges the adapter to a fight. After a few attacks, she comments that the adapter's fighting isn't bad, and starts to pick up the pace. After some more attacks, she comments that she can see that the adapter is no coward. A few more attacks, and she says that it is time to get serious. And after a few final attacks, she remarks that the adapter is better than she thought, and that the adapter really is ALICE's chosen one. She states that that is enough, and remarks that the adapter has great strength. She asks the adapter to forgive her for doubting her, and then remarks that she has a need to see things for herself. She says she will leave the letter with the adapter, and is confident that they will make the right choice. She then says that the day of the final confrontation is near, and regardless of what the adapter does it will come. She finishes by saying that she hopes that when that day comes, she can count on the adapter as an ally, and then leaves. Shortly afterwards, however, the adapter is approached by Enkidu. Enkidu mentions that he has a letter from Arthur addressed to the adapter, and gives it to them. Enkidu apologizes for having to do this, and says that he was given the role of delivering the letter. He says he couldn't stop this, and says that he doesn't think it would be right for the adapter to join the Peace Union. However, he says that Arthur wants to use the adapter's power as a trump card in battle, and that joining the Knights of Justice is not necessarily right either. He says that he will leave the choice to the adapter, and says that he could not stop the war and is counting on the adapter to do the right thing. He leaves after that. Meanwhile, in Takamagahara, Tsukuyomi contacts her friend Artemis. Artemis asks if its time for Tsukuyomi's shift already, and Tsukuyomi comments that its another boring night. Artemis remarks that Tsukuyomi seems as tired as ever, but she would be willing to stay up and chat. She asks if she has heard anything good lately, but Tsukuyomi says that she hasn't, and instead asks what they think of their father's (Izanagi and Zeus) decisions. Artemis, unaware, asks if something happened, and Tsukuyomi mentions that its about the war between the users. Artemis asks what war she is talking about, and Tsukuyomi scolds her for not paying more attention to what is going on. She explains that all of the famous users are on two different sides and there is going to be a unprecedented battle over ideologies and power. Artemis just responds that Tsukuyomi seems to know a lot of complicated things. Sighing, Tsukuyomi brings up how the adapter had been caught up in the middle of the conflict. She mentions that Zeus talked to Izanagi about something, and whispers what it was to Artemis. Artemis is surprised at hearing what they plan on doing, and asks if they really are going to do that. Tsukuyomi confirms that she heard them talking about it, but states that she thinks it's crazy, and that she doesn't know if admins should be doing things like that. Artemis says that its too complicated for her, but she will stand with her father's decision regardless. Schrödinger, as Cheshy, comes to check on the adapter once again. The adapter shows the two letters to Schrödinger, who remarks that he thought this would happen, and says that this is getting serious. He then says the adapter was right to not respond to either letter. He thanks the adapter for listening to their advice, and then says that Katsu Kaishu was most likely correct that a full-scale battle between the two organizations would happen soon. He says that their last option is to try and stop Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata as they take to the field. He acknowledges that this puts the adapter in a difficult position, but asks that the adapter try to do all that he can. He warns that if they engage in all-out war, the damage to ALICE would be immeasurable, so they need to stop them at all costs. He tells the adapter they need to prepare, and head out to the battlefield. The story is then continued in Showdown. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Prologue Emissaries Arrive ** Katsu Kaishu's Quiet Fury: 'Katsu Kaishu has always used her skills to bend others to her will. When the Adapter defies her plans, it's a blow to her pride. * 'Wizard Vessels EX ** The Legend of Rin: 'Before her extended departure, Katsu Kaishu was known as Rin the All-Conquering, one of the preeminent powers in ALICE. * 'Epilogue Letters Delivered ** Enkidu's Despair: 'Enkidu returned to protect his friend Gilgamesh, but instead finds his own sense of duty dwarfed by the maelstrom of war. * 'P.S. Moon Talk ** A Pair of Lunatics: 'Tsukuyomi, daughter of Izanagi, is friends with Artemis, daughter of Zeus. Together they lead the Idol Unit Lunatic Knights. * 'From.S Cat 3 ** '''The Silent Scrutiny of Superior Seven: '''Since the Vigilante groups formed, Schrödinger has made repeated calls for the intervention of S7, only to be denied to the end. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Wizards